Roger Williams General Hospital and Rhode Island Hospital continue to participate in the cooperative studies of the Gynecologic Oncology Group. In order to continue expansion of its program for complete management of the patient with a malignant disease, a progress report is submitted by Roger Williams General Hospital for continued funding to support clinical research activities of the Gynecologic Oncology Group.